Kowaly Lion's Diary
This is the diary of Kowaly Lion, who belongs to''' Precious no-tribe. The heart of a lion (cub) Hey, I'm Kowaly. And I'm going to be honest; this diary is going to be BLUNT. Because that's who I am. So, anyways, I'm the daughter of the Cowardly Lion of Oz. And yes, I AM proud of my dad. Anyways, we lived in Oz all my life, but then, Dad suddenly packed up everything, and told me I would be going to Ever After High for a while. I was SO confuzzled. Why? The only good part was that some of my closest friends were coming with us. Chapter 1 So, I stepped out of the carriage that I had been shut up in for the past hour. I looked at Cat, who I had been riding with. "Look at this place," I said, looking around. The school was a huge castle. It wasn't as pretty as the our's but I guess it was okay. I pulled out my mirrorphone and snapped a picture, planning on showing it to my girlfriends back home. Speaking of which... My phone chimed, telling me I had a video chat request. I accepted. "Kowaly," my cousin/BFF, Honey Tiger said. "Are you there yet?" she asked. "Yep, we're here, and I still say ECH is ''WAY cooler,''" I answered. ECH is short for Emerald City High, my school, and where Honey is right now. Unless she's babysitting. "''Okay, good, I'm so sorry, Kitty, but I have to go. Leonas ''napping, but she'll wake up soon, and I need to have her snack ready'',"'' ''Honey said. Honey was watching my little sister. And if Leona's snack isn't ready, watch out. I think she gets it from me, because Dad says I was the same way''.'' As if. I am the sweetest little thing!!! Right? Right?! Yeah, I'm not. I'm really, really not. "Okay. I miss you already," I said. I was. I was going to a new school, but I wanted to be with Easta and Westa and Honey. "Bye, be safe," ''Honey said. We hung up. "''Hello," a girl with dark skin and pink streaks in her brown hair said. "I'm Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. I'm here to welcome you to Ever After High. So, welcome," ''she said cheerfully. "''Um, hi?" I offered. "I'm Kowaly Lion, daughter of the Cowardly Lion." Does who your parents are really matter that much here? I mean, at home, we don't usually introduce ourselves by who our parents were, we introduce ourselves by who WE are. "From Oz, right?" a purple-y girl asked. I know that's a weird way to describe a person, but seriously, her hair has purple streaks, her skin has a slight purple tint, and her outfit was purple, black, and hints of silver. She is purple-y. "Uh, yeah, that's where we're from. Hi." Donny Gale said. "I'm Donny Gale, son of Dorthy Gale. I guess." he tells her. Apparently I'm not the only one confused by these weird introductions. But who cares? I mean, the whole point of this was to basically learn about another culture, right? At least, I think that's what it is, while they parents handle sorting everything out. This is so confusing. This is why I should've stayed home. Chapter 2 "Kowaly, this is your room," Raven tells me. "Cat and Angie will be next door, when Apple gets back with them," she tells me. "The rest are in the Boy's dorms, okay?" "Okay. So, classes start on Monday?" I ask. Raven nods. "Thanks," "No problem. Glad I could help," she says with a smile. And then she leaves me to get settled. I go inside and take my pet kitten out of my bag. "I can't belive you stowed away," I tell him, setting him on my bed, along with my duffle bag. I collaspe and make a note to get my three suitcases from downstairs. Which I'll probably do eventually, but right now, I just want to rest and consider the mysteries of the universe. That's right, I'm going to sleep. Chapter 3 There was a soft knock at my door. It woke me up, so I get out of bed to answer it. There's a girl with rabbit ears and a top hat as well as short white hair waiting. "Um, hi, I'm Bunny Blanc, I'm supposed to tell you that it's time for dinner," she sdays so quietly, that without my cat-like hearing, I wouldn't be able to hear it. Category:OC Diaries